


A Scent of Oranges

by Alaisabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, orange kink, yes like the fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaisabel/pseuds/Alaisabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is intrigued by the way Remus eats oranges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scent of Oranges

Remus John Lupin was perhaps the most annoying person Sirius knew.

The boy was completely unable to eat anything like a normal person.

For instance the way he peeled oranges.

Remus and Sirius were sharing the plush sofa right in front of the crackling fire in the Common Room. It was the week before Christmas; the world was covered in a thick blanket of snow and the entire castle was freezing or more correctly; the whole castle except for the Gryffindor Common Room, meaning that most of the Gryffindors were huddled up in said Common Room. 

Remus was sitting cross-legged with a plate balancing in his lap and an orange in his hands.

He was exclusively focused on the orange. Firstly he dug a blunt nail into the orange peel and carefully made a crescent cut with the nail. He gently pressed the first finger joint of his thumb into the cut and started peeling the orange peel away in one unbroken string around the centre, almost caressing the thing. 

Then the characteristic scent of oranges came. Filling the entire room with citrus scent. Making it even more impossible for Sirius to focus on the potions essay that was due to the day after the next, he sighed and put the parchment back in his bag deciding that he’d finish it when Remus wasn’t distracting him.

Remus began removing the rest of the peel careful to not remove the white part of the rind.

“Moony,” Sirius started, but Remus didn’t seem to notice, brown eyes still fixed on the orange.

“Remus?” Sirius sang, this time earning a little “Huh?” from his friend.

“Why are you always peeling oranges that way? You’re going to peel off the white part later anyway,”

“You have to be careful when you remove the white, else you risk ripping off parts of the membrane and accidentally removing parts of the fruit and that’ll make everything all sticky.”

“Merlin, you make it sound like science,” Sirius snickered, trying his best to ignore the way his mouth was turning dry as Remus’ skilled fingers danced around the orange, peeling off the pith without damaging the membrane.

When the orange was free of everything but the membrane and the white strings Remus ripped the place where the orange had been fastened on the tree off and hereby the white strings.  
He carefully slid his thumbs down the middle and with a low rip he parted the orange in two. 

Remus put half of the orange down on the plate now filled with orange peel and then proceeded to rip off a segment from the other half before putting that down on the plate as well.

Sirius stared hypnotized at Remus as he removed the membrane from the one segment he had in his hands, first cutting the membrane open in the top with a nail and then in a swift motion ripping the membrane on either side off leaving the fruit exposed. 

Remus was grinning widely at the smooth, perfect wedge in his hands. Then he turned to Sirius and held the wedge, he had used half an hour working on, out to him.

“Want one?” Remus beamed at Sirius, foolishly proud of the wedge, in a way that was very not-adorable Sirius told himself.

“Sure,” he somehow managed to get out and picked the wedge from Remus’ slightly sticky palm that’d probably taste like citrus if one were to lick it.

Sirius carefully bit into the wedge. The smooth fruit almost melted on his tongue spreading the sweet/ sour taste to every corner of his mouth, soaking his every taste bud in the taste of oranges. He slowly opened his eyes he’d clamped tightly shut because of the sensation.

“Does it taste alright?” Remus, for some reason, almost shyly asked.

“No, it’s terrible, must be too old or something,” Remus’ face fell, “Better give it to me, then I’ll get rid of it for you,” Sirius grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes, “You can have the next wedge if you want,” he said and put the wedge he’d just freed from its membrane in the mouth with a look of pure bliss that quite inappropriately turned Sirius’ stomach into a puddle of butterflies.

When Sirius put his second wedge in the mouth he wasn’t aware he’d moaned before he heard the sound of the plate in Remus’ lap clattering to the floor and felt Remus’ lips on his own.

Sirius experimentally ran his tongue over Remus’ lower lip and discovered that Remus tasted like oranges, cinnamon and something uniquely Remus. It suddenly became clear to him how long he’d been waiting for this moment.

Remus whimpered and moved slightly so he was almost sitting on Sirius’ lap giving Sirius the opportunity to wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer and bury the other hand in his soft hair.

Sirius turned his head and slipped his tongue between Remus’ slightly parted lips, earning an almost inaudible moan and making Remus’ grip on the front of Sirius’ shirt tighten.

Suddenly James, who’d been sitting in an armchair a couple of seats away next to Peter, rereading Quidditch through the ages, coughed “That’s very cute and all, guys, but can you do it somewhere else?”

Sirius quirked an eye open as Remus quickly pulled back, rapidly turning scarlet. Sirius tightened his grip on Remus waist and pulled him back into the embrace. Sirius gave him a quick peck on the lips before breathing into his ear “Dorm?” 

Remus bit his lip before shooting Sirius a shy smile and replying “Yeah.”

The last thing Sirius heard before pulling Remus up the stairs to the dormitory was James shouting “You’re not doing it in my bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm working on a chapter-fic if that's any consolation.


End file.
